


Little Orphan Annie

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [3]
Category: Annie (1999)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blackmail, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Panty Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Annie is an orphan who dreams of finding her parents. Unfortunately, she lives with a slave-driving bitch who likes her ass licked, big tittied bullies who like to ride a bitch's face, blackmailing rapists, lesbian freaks, and a pack of cunts who like to tie her to the bed. It's the hard knock life for our heroine!
Relationships: Annie/Miss Hannigan
Series: The Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Kudos: 17





	1. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings carefully. I will not be responsible if you traumatize yourself or ruin your childhood. Also, patrons will get the special edition with even more kinks.

The room was dark, drafty, and bitterly cold. Twelve identical beds were lined up in it, six on each wall. Their occupants squirmed and shivered in their sleep, their thin, worn, cotton, blankets barely able to hold on to their body heat. More than one set of teeth was chattering wildly, but apart from that, and some soft, steady, snoring, the room was quiet. The only light came from the moonbeams shining through a bare window at the far end. Beneath it, cured in a rickety chair and glancing up at the stars, was eleven year-old Annie. 

Like the other girls, Annie wore nothing but a ratty pair of white panties she’d been washing by hand in cold water for months. She was struggling to keep her teeth from chattering too loudly, while goosebumps ran up and down her bare arms. She knew she should be in bed and fast asleep, not perched in what had to be the coldest place in the room, but the sky called to her irresistibly. It was vast, unreachable, and impossibly lovely. She knew in her soul that somewhere out there, her parents were looking up at the same stars. 

Annie had lived in this orphanage and slept in this room for as long as she could remember. She hated everything about it, except most of her roommates, and her chiefest desire was to run away. But as she stroked her straight, auburn, hair, and considered the snow piling in the streets like small hills, she shook her adorable, oval-shaped, head and finally prepared to crawl off to bed. Just as she gained her feet, a small, shill, sound pierced the air.

“Mommy?” it called loudly from the third bed on the left going in. “I want my mommy!” it cried again, and Annie let out a soft, sorrowful sigh.

“Not again!” a voice yawned from the sixth bed on that side. “Shut the fuck up, you stupid, little, bitch,” it whined. But the cries only grew louder, until most of the girls were wide awake. Filled with anger, the girl in bed six, a big girl aptly named Pepper, got out of bed and leapt on the screaming little girl. 

Pepper was the oldest of the orphans, at fourteen, and she had long ago given up on ever being adopted. , full of anger, and fed up with her shitty life. Often, sleeping was something of a vacation for her. The little girl that was beneath her had stolen her vacation, and Pepper lit into her for it, her huge C cup tits jiggling with each strike.

“Stop! No! Pepper, please!” Molly screamed pleadingly, tears filling her eyes as the blows rained on her face and ribs. “I’m sorry!” she cried, her long, brown hair draping her cute, little, face. At nine, no one was younger, or smaller, than her, but that fact did nothing to quell Pepper’s rage. The tall, lanky, round-faced bully continued to pummel her prey, noticing more than one girl hungrily eyeing her tits. That gave her a fantastic idea. In one swift motion, she pulled her panties down around her ankles. 

In an instant, her young cunt was on Molly’s face, pinning her nose and mouth beneath the folds. It was wet with girl juices, and Pepper ground it savagely, moaning loudly at the sensations of pleasure the kid’s nose and lips sent through her pussy.

“Stick your fucking tongue out and lick me, bitch! The sooner I cum, the sooner you breathe! I was dreaming about a chicken dinner, you fucking bitch. That’s the closest I’ve come to eating anything in a fucking day! Yeah, that’s it, you little slut!” Pepper shouted, caressing her tits and pinching her nipples. “Please that fuzzy, fucking cunt! Yeah! Drill it in deeper! Show my sopping little pussy how sorry you are, and maybe your tongue won’t end up tasting like asshole! Fuck yes! Slurp my clit that the little kiddie whore you are! Everyone knows you suck Ms. Hannigan’s flabby ass tits for extra food! Thirsty, bitch? I fucking hope so, cause here comes the fountain, fucking little kiddie cum dump!”

As soon as the pummeling had started, many of the girls had yanked their panties off. In spite of the cold, they’d spread their legs wide, throwing the covers off to ensure nothing got in their way. A Black girl named Melody, aged ten, led the pack, licking two of her fingers until they’d shined with spit. She drove one deep in her pussy, and the other up her ass, churning them eagerly and egging Pepper on.

“Oh, fuck yeah, girl! Beat that bitch! Show her what she gets for waking everyone up! Hell yes! Right in the ribs!” she cried as other girls began fingering themselves, stuffing two fingers in their tiny, wet, cunts.

“Let her go!” Annie had cried, struggling to dash over at once. 

She had to struggle because three girls had dogpiled her immediately. They used a sheet to tie her to the heavy, metal, frame of one of the beds, and a pair of someone's panties to keep her mouth shut. With Annie unable to spoil their fun, they’d gone to town, groaning loudly and drooling for the biggest pair of tits in the room. By the time Pepper started spraying girlcum down Molly’s throat, the air was heavy with the scent of pussy juice. 

The girls were much warmer now, and heaving with lust, howling into their threadbare pillows as the only pleasure they’d ever known consumed them. When they were all satisfied at last, Pepper decked Molly in the ribs one last time, spat in her tear and cum-plastered face, and went back to bed. One of the girls released Annie then, and very nearly got clocked in the head for her trouble. 

“Sorry, Annie,” a slightly taller Black girl with dark skin and bangs, named Duffy, said, interjecting at once. “I know Molly’s your friend, but we have rules around here. All we get is sleep and pussy. Whoever takes away one has to give us the other.”

“You girls try that again, and I’ll knock your teeth out!” Annie threatened, running over to Molly and pulling the small girl into her arms. “It’s alright,” she said, wiping the youngster’s face on her sheets. “You’ll find your mommy and daddy soon.”

“News flash, bitch. We’re orphans,” Pepper interjected. “We don’t  _ have  _ mommies and daddies.”

“Annie does,” Molly piped up excitedly.

“Nope! Mommies and daddies don’t abandon their babies in fucking hell.”

“Wanna sleep with your teeth in your mouth or out?” Annie growled in her direction fiercely. 

“Whatever,” Pepper snarled, rolling over in her bed. 

“Are you okay, Molly?” Annie asked tenderly, rocking the girl gently and smoothing her hair. 

“Uh huh,” she replied quietly, wincing a little. “Will you read me the note your parents left you? Please?”

“Not again,” several girls whined. 

But Annie nodded and read the note with ringing hope. When she was finished, she tucked Molly back in her bed and sang her little roommate to sleep. As she sang, her fellow orphans began to doze, and pissed as she was at them, she tucked each one in. When every bed contained a sleeping girl but hers, she crawled into bed and eased down her panties. Shutting her eyes, she imagined her favorite fantasy, the one that kept her going day after day.

It began with a tall, thin, man, elegantly dressed in beige slacks, a white, collared, shirt, a maroon sweater vest, and a pair of round glasses. He had short, auburn, hair, just like Annie’s. He was her idea of what her father looked like. She’d named him Darin, and he was a gentleman. Invariably, he petted Annie on the head affectionately.

“Daddy loves his little girl,” he smiled, kissing her cheek gently.

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Annie imagined herself replying. 

“Aw, honey, that’s so sweet,” Darin said, pulling down on his zipper. “Daddy has a nice, big, treat for you.” And he pulled out his thick, nine inch, cock. “Make it feel good for Daddy, Annie, honey.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied, opening her mouth wide and engulfing the tip. 

She ran her tongue along the head, bobbing up and down till the knob was polished. Annie pumped two fingers in her eager, wet cunt as she saw herself run her tongue along the underside. 

“God, yes,” she whispered, panting softly, teasing her clit as her body squirmed in the cold. “Daddy’s cock takes so good on my lips.” In her mind, she took more of the offered cock, swirling her tongue along the shaft as she took it down her throat. Her eyes reddening, she opened wider and pushed herself deeper, until she was gagging on the invader, coughing and choking as she sucked and bobbed her head hard.

“Good girl, Annie,” her father praised her. “Slurp that thick cock shaft for Daddy,” he smiled, gently using locks of his little girl’s hair like handlebars, encouraging his cute daughter to keep pushing herself deeper. Annie moaned with fiery lust, sticking a finger in her warm, tight asshole as she watched her cheeks hollow out.

“That’s it, Daddy,” she whispered excitedly. “Fuck your little girl’s throat. Pound that cock past my lips and cover my face in spit.” 

Annie spat in her hand and rubbed the saliva all over her face, sucking the finger that had been up her ass with a lewd hunger. She shoved it in her hole again, much more roughly this time, and pictured her father slamming his meat in to the hilt. He grabbed her head, pumping his cock in faster and faster, until at last he shot a thick load down her throat and into her belly. 

“Fuck…” Annie gasped, trembling with electric sensations of bliss. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her cum plastered the sheets. 


	2. Good Morning, Bitch!

Several hours later, but before the crack of dawn, Ms. Hannigan exploded on the scene. She was a very plump woman, with short, brown, hair, and a round face that sported a very wide mouth. She shoved the door open, slamming it into the wall, and the noise woke every girl within the room at once. Miraculously, Molly didn’t wet herself as she was wont to do at times like this. 

“Get up, you lazy, fucking ass, sacks of shit! The floor’s not gonna polish itself. And then there’s sewing to do. Then the stairs and windows need scrubbing. And the toilet. And the walls. But first, you lazy bitches get breakfast. One of you gets scrambled eggs. The rest of you cunts get watery oatmeal.”

“Who gets the eggs?” Molly piped up innocently, while the other girls groaned at that information. 

“Whichever one of you lazy cunts makes me happiest. Who wants to wash my filthy fucking feet with their tongue and eat out my hairy asshole? Pepper? Annie? Duffy? Who’s hungry? Who’s ready to be my fucking gutter whore for three whole eggs? I could always just eat them in front of-”

“I’ll do it,” Annie sighed quietly, getting down on her knees and crawling across the hardwood floors. 

“Excellent,” Ms. Hannigan cackled cruelly. “But you’re overdressed. Good, little, orphan sluts need to be butt naked. Pull off those panties and hand them to me!”

“I’m not an orphan!” Annie shot back, lowering her panties. She felt her skin grow uncomfortably hot under the leering eyes of the girls. “My parents said they’re coming back for me, handing up her panties as Pepper let out a whistle.”

“That shit was eleven years ago,” Ms. Hannigan sniped, shoving the underwear in her face and moaning lewdly as she took a huge, violently loud, snort, while the girls laughed at what Pepper had done. “You’re an orphan, bitch, and I own your fucking ass. Now crawl over here and lick my feet! Now, slut! I haven’t got all day.”

Annie slowly crept over and tentatively licked a small part of the top of her caretaker’s foot, but Ms. Hannigan grabbed her by the hair, slapped her hard across the face, and dragged her tongue along the grainy bottom. There was so much dirt there it was nearly black. Annie felt her stomach churn as the bitter flavor spread across her tongue. She had no choice but to swallow the filth that was in her mouth. She was dismayed to hear wet, sploshing, sounds behind her as many of the girls mauled their sopping slits. There was a peach toned stripe where she’d licked the dirt away, and her caretaker set her to work creating another one. 

Ms. Hannigan groaned and pulled her dress over her head, revealing her massive, flabby, DD cups and thick rolls of fat. She was wearing a pair of bloomers that looked big enough for Annie to use as a blanket. With a bit of effort, she shed them, smacking her enormous, jiggling, ass. 

“Fuck yes, Annie! Lick the bottom of my foot. Sweep your tongue over every damn inch. You like the taste of all that dirt, slut? Get between my toes. That’s it. Toungefuck those toes like a good girl should. Suck’em. Oh, God, yes! Suck’em you bitch!” she growled, driving her chubby fingers into the folds of her slick, hairy, cunt. 

“Fuck yes, Ms. Hannigan. Make the little whore swallow your dirty foot!” Pepper cried, rubbing her twat vigorously. 

The caretaker grunted obscenely, taking another deep sniff of Annie’s panties and shoving her toes deep down the little orphan’s throat. With her mouth stretched obscenely wide, Annie sucked Ms. Hannigan’s foot like a cock, gagging horribly as her head bobbed up and down, sending saliva cascading everywhere. The caretaker sat on the nearest bed, so she could steady her foot, and rammed it in and out savagely, grabbing Annie’s hair for leverage. The girl’s eyes turned a fiery red, and Melody grabbed an Asian girl named Mia and made out with her feverishly, feeling the girl’s hands slip into her panties and caress her ass.

For her part, Annie was struggling not to vomit as fully half of Ms. Hannigan’s foot raped her mouth. The Caretaker was lying on her chosen bed, writhing on the thin, cheap mattress, squeezing her left left tit and shoving her fist deep in her steaming slit. Annie’s panties were in her mouth, and the woman’s chubby cheeks hollowed as she voraciously sucked the crotch, which the little girl had yet to clean. Suddenly, orgastic bliss charged through her body like a team of stallions and she spasmed so hard it shook the room. 

“Good work, bitches,” panted Ms. Hannigan, clearing the panties from her throat and throwing them in Annie's face. Six or seven girls came, and Mia and Melody kept tribbing, slamming their clits together with wild passion. “Stop that shit! It’s time for breakfast. Bring your asses to the dining table. Any cunt that’s not there when I get there can fucking starve!” 


	3. Breakfast and Bribery

Reluctantly, Mia and Melody broke it up, and all the girls filed out, with Annie in the lead. Once they arrived at the bare, splintery table, the girls sat on two wooden benches, six on one side and five on the other. Annie stood beside Ms. Hannigan as she presented each girl a small bowl of watery gruel. Annie was the lone exception. For her, the caretaker revealed a plate of beautiful, golden, scrambled eggs that every girl looked at with obvious longing. That was until Ms. Hannigan took a big handful and worked them into her hairy asshole.

“Lying bitch!” Annie exploded angrily. “Those were mine! I earned them for cleaning your feet! You promised.”

“I said cleaning my feet  _ and  _ eating out my ass,” Ms. Hannigan corrected her, laughing at the squelching noises as she packed her hole. “I ain’t got no more gruel, you fucking brat, so get your mouth on my ass or starve. Your choice.”

Swearing under her breath, Annie walked behind Ms. Hannigan and pulled her elephantine asscheeks apart. The woman’s crack was greasy with oil, and chunks of egg were leaking from the hole. Annie lapped these tiny bits of nourishment up, then fused her mouth to the peach pucker, sucking in an effort to get the real prize. The orphan felt the ring undulate as Ms. Hannigan grunted and chortled heartlessly. As Annie’s tongue went to work, spearing her hole and dragging out more eggs, sensations of bliss radiated through the caretaker, and she grabbed the girl’s head, holding it in place. Ms. Hannigan ground her ass in Annie’s face, plastering it with ass sweat and grease. 

Annie’s skin was uncomfortably warm and she felt smothered under her caretaker’s mounds of flesh. But the sharp ache in her stomach would not be denied, especially with the sound of spoons desperately scraping emptying bowls rang in her ears. So she sent her tongue in deeper, eagerly sucking and licking, desperate for as much of the eggs as she could get. Soon, her tongue was darting in and out of the hole, pushing deeper and deeper in search of food. Ms. Hannigan groaned with a feral hunger as she grinded on Annie, reveling in the bliss her little slave’s tongue was giving her.

“Oh fuck yeah, you dumb whore! Eat my fucking ass! Get your tongue in my fucking shitter! How do you like all that ass sweat on your face, you little smart aleck bitch? Yeah! Deeper! Get in there deeper, Annie, slut! Shit! She’s gonna make me cum again! Pepper! Get over here and suck my tits!”

“What do I get for that?” she replied harshly, staring at the empty bowl in front of her with deep longing in her eyes.”

“The privilege of not being thrown out into an alley full of snow,” Ms. Hannigan sniped in reply. “Now get your ass over here!”

Pepper very much looked like she wanted to put up a fight, but every girl knew better than to tangle with Ms. Hannigan. A few months ago, Mia had tried to defy her caretaker. She ended up bound and gagged in the spare closet for seventy-two hours. So Pepper shed her panties and walked on over. As soon as she got close, the woman grabbed one of the teen’s firm tits, squeezing and kneading it avariciously. 

“Best titties in the house,” she grunted, smiling as she heard Pepper moan despite herself. Nurse my tit while I fondle them, Pepper. Do a good job and I might feed you again today.”

The teenager had lived with Ms. Hannigan long enough to know that was horseshit, but she took the woman’s tit into her mouth anyway. She squealed out loud as Pepper sucked like a baby, pulling hard on Ms. Hannigan’s nipple until the caretaker’s tit resembled a cone. The teenager trembled with pleasure as fat, adult fingers teased her young flesh, but the adult in question bucked like she was being electrocuted. Annie’s tongue was suddenly snatched by Ms. Hannigan’s sphincter and pulled deeper still into the recesses of her bowels.

Determined to get some pleasure out of the proceedings, Annie had started rubbing her slimy slit so that, although her face was plastered with bits of egg, sweat, grease, and spit, she was softly groaning into Ms. Hannigan’s asshole. The vibrations, and her slithering tongue, were driving the woman wild, and she was forcing Annie into her crack so firmly the child could barely breathe. Rivulets of pussy cream were cascading down her hamy thighs, and lou’d, slurping sounds rang out in space as Pepper inhaled the woman’s tit. Ms. Hannigan struggled, but she couldn’t resist a moment longer.

“Ah, fuck, you dirty cunts!” she screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her entire body spasmed violently, and for some time, she just gasped. “Alright. Party’s over. Get to work! All of you! I want all the sewing done by this afternoon. This dump don’t run for free, you know?”

Grudgingly, every girl washed her bowl and spoon, put them away, and went off to work. They toiled naked, their fingers moving deftly across the machines, stitching bolts of cloth into dresses girls their age might wear. It was depressing for them to think that the dresses would soon find homes, but many of them never would. Only one girl has ever been adopted so far, and that was before the girls’ time. 

Ms. Hannigan watched the girls work for about ten minutes before she went to her office for some peace and quiet. She knew from experience she could relax for about a half hour before she’d have to go out there and threaten everyone again. As she sat before the cheap desk, covered in papers she hadn’t touched in days, she pulled a bottle of brandy out of her drawer, popped the cork, and took a long swig. Just then, Grace appeared. She was a tall, black, woman, smartly dressed, and the caretaker froze in mid swallow. She was still butt naked, covered in sweat. She smelled like eggs, and saliva ran down her nipples. 

“The Board of Orphans would love to hear about this one,” Grace opened with a chuckle. Maybe I ought to give them a-”

“No, please! I’d lose my license. I can explain...who are you?”

“I work for Mr. Warbucks as his personal secretary.”

“Richest man in the world Warbucks?” Ms. Hannigan asked, stunned. 

“Yes, and if you can keep your mouth shut, no one wil find out about the shit you’ve been doing here. Mr. Warbucks has enough evidence to put you away for life. But you can avoid that by cooperating.”

“What do I have to do,” the caretaker said at once, trembling in her seat. 

“The boss is a big fan of underage cunt, and he has his sights set on Annie. You’re gonna hand the bitch over, then burn every record of her ever having existed that you have. All the other records are already gone. Then you keep quiet, no matter what comes up later.”

“I can do that.”

“You’d better! Now go get Annie and tell her she’s being adopted for Christmas. Dress the stupid slut and bring her in here.”

And so Annie was put into a simple, cheap, brown, dress and an apron, and presented to Grace, who smiled and took her hand kindly. Promising the little girl a coat, she led Annie inside the covered carriage waiting in front of the orphanage. It was all warm smiles and laughter until the door shut. As soon as it did, two pairs of strong hands pinned Annie to the seat. A tall, imposing, bald, man roughly forced his tongue down Annie’s throat, while his hand slipped under her dress, pushed her panties aside, and shoved three thick fingers deep in her immature twat.

“Yes! Rape the bitch, sir!” Grace growled as Annie screamed down her boss’ throat. The girl struggled wildly,but only got a sharp backhand for her trouble. 

The carriage took off down the wide, busy, street, and few people noticed a little girl’s dress sail out of one of its windows and into a passing alley. The carriage rocked wildly, but passers by simply thought the driver had imbibed a little too freely somewhere. No one suspected a man with his pants around his ankles was savagely pounding the living daylights out of a little girl’s pussy with his rock hard cock. And yet that was what Mr. Warbucks was doing. His hands squeezed Annie’s throat forcefully as he jackhammered into her balls deep, sweat pouring down his forehead.

“Oh, my God.” he roared. “This bitch is so fucking tight, Grace! Fuck, my dick is in kiddie cunt heaven! I’m gonna rape every last hole this sexy, little, whore has got till I knock her up!”

Neither the girls, nor anyone else, ever saw Annie again. 


End file.
